


Welcome Cowards

by Ember_Green



Series: Quiet Mess Of a Fangirl [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Rey, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, I Ship It, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, oc is done with everyone, sarcastic intovert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Green/pseuds/Ember_Green
Summary: If you have ever had post potter depression, rolled off the couch due to feels, cried during Avengers Endgame and or Starwars: the rise of skywalker this is series is for you.
Series: Quiet Mess Of a Fangirl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613224
Kudos: 1





	Welcome Cowards

**Author's Note:**

> First work. I encourage criticism.

When your little, becoming a teenager seems like the start to freedom. You think you'll stay up and out all night but the truth is you will be up all night but instead sobbing because Eliza thought she hadn't done enough or because our beloved Iron Man and Ben Solo deserved so much better than what they got. This is my life. When you're younger the world seems like such a wonderful place but as you get older you realize it's not. Pretty soon you'll be wondering why you let girls in sparkly Ugg's and layered hollister shirts bully you when you were younger.  
High school. The real definition, hell on earth. My high school is in the woods and everyone dresses like it 1996. The thing about school is that were there for about 8 hours a day then about 3 hours of homework, then don’t forget about clubs and sports because we have to be well rounded for colleges, and don’t forget to get that 8-10 hours of sleep to be able to function.  
At this point in the semester my blood is mostly coffee and redbull and I'm sick of the homework and studying getting in the way of my reading, blogging and most importantly fangirling. The life of a fan girl is not for the faint of heart. It takes time and somehow you can know enough facts about the harry potter series to get second place in a city wide tournament at the age of 13 alone but can’t remember what the definition of a parent function is for that math test that’s worth 25% of your grade.  
Welcome to a quiet mess of a fangirl.


End file.
